Rise of Savior
by tenshigeijutsu
Summary: 'What if someone interferes during the winter war with no casualties? Read the story of an OC, Shion Shirogane of how she ended the war.[Shion(OC)xSui and RyuXkit both OC characters]


Hello Everyone! This story is made by OmniDarkVoid-sama (credits credits to OmniDarkVoid-sama *kneels down*)

u/6433271/OmniDarkVoid - **LINK** *^* OmniDarkVoid-sama's PROFILE.

This was a gift from our beloved OmniDarkVoid-sama *˙︶˙*)ﾉ THANK KYOU~

You might be wondering why i post this on my profile instead of our beloved OmniDarkVoid-sama's profile UwU you can ask that to OmniDarkVoid-sama why~ ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ﾉ Link! Link! Click for Cookies! (¬‿¬) OmniDarkVoid-sama GOODLUCK for reviews! *Gives lots of love to OmniDarkVoid-sama (∩^o^)⊃━ *+:｡.｡ Happy reading everyone!

 **Disclaimer: i don't own the story or the characters except for my cat. This is a OC from OmniDarkVoid with lots of moe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:where it all begins**

Void

In the endless space of Void, a female figure can be seen kneeling on her right knee in front of 3 beings.

"Rise," one of the being says. The female figure stood up and looks at the being that has spoken.

"Your mission is simple this time. Head to the dimension 'Bleach' and erase the soul named Sousuke Aizen from existence. However, you are to wait until the event named Winter War before doing so. Until then, you are free to do what you like. Is that clear... Shion Shirogane?"

Shion has spiky platinum hair that just reach her shoulders with a spiky fringe on her right side and a high ponytail. She also stood at 160cm with silver eyes.

The now named female figure, Shion Shirogane, replies back, "Very well... Lady Creation, Lady Time and Lady Space." With that, Shion opens the portal leading to the dimension 'Bleach'.

Before going into the portal however, Creation spoke once more. "Shion, the 3 of us want you to come back safe. So do not try anything suicidal."

"Of course, I will do my best to keep myself safe. "Shion replies before heading through the portal waving her hand at the 3 beings.

* * *

Bleach Dimension

Captains Meeting Room

"...and with that, the meeting is over. Does anyone have something to add?" asked an old man. Before a portal opened up in the room. All the captains tense to prepare for an attack.

"Man... That portal is really troublesome..." Shion voice rang out.

"And who are you young lady?" the old man ask.

"Oh. It seems I arrive just on time then. Name is Shion Shirogane and I come here to help with a future problem that I am forbidden to tell. However, all I can say is that I bear no ill will to this dimension." Shion replies.

"Dimension? An interesting term." the old man says back.

"Hmm... I don't think they would mind if I tell them a few things..." Shion mumbles to herself.

"What things?" a chocolate-coloured skin woman asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I should explain..." With that, Shion explained where she comes from with the exception of her current mission.

After the explanation, all the captains to time to think about the information given.

"Very well, we, the Gotei 13, will accept you into our ranks." the old man declares.

"You have my thanks uh..." Shion says before pausing.

"I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. You are to address me as Soutaicho while you are in our ranks." Yamamoto answers the lingering question.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin. You can just call me by my name. I look forward to see how fast you can get." Yoruichi continues on with a smirk.

"I am Rojuro Otoribashi. You can address me as Otoribashi-taicho." Rojuro follows up.

"I am Retsu Unohana, welcome to our ranks. You may address me as Unohana-taicho." Retsu introduces herself after Rojuro with a serene smile.

"The name is Hirako Shinji. Address me as Hirako-taicho." Shinji introduces after Retsu.

"My name is Ginrei Kuchiki. You are to address me as Kuchiki-taicho." Ginrei continues after Shinji with a straight face.

"I am Love Aikawa. You can call me by Aikawa-taicho." Love introduces after Ginrei.

"I am Shunsui Kyoraku. You can call me Kyoraku-taicho." Shunsui says after Love with a wink.

"Hmph, I am Kensei Muguruma. Address me by Muguruma-taicho." Kensei follows after Shunsui with a scowl on his face.

"Nice to meet you! I am Isshin Kurosaki! Call me Isshin-taicho!" Isshin introduces himself full of energy.

"HAHAHA! The name is Kenpachi Kiganjo! Just call me Kenpachi-taicho!" Kiganjo says with his eyes full of bloodlust.

"I am Kisuke Urahara. It will be my pleasure to pick your brain apart. Call me Urahara-taicho." Kisuke says non-chantly after Kiganjo.

"And I am Ukitake Jushiro. I look forward to working with you. You can address me by Ukitake-taicho." Jushiro introduces last.

Shion's POV

"Now that we have introduce ourselves, which squad will you prefer to join?" Soutaicho ask me.

"I would like to join the 2nd squad. I prefer to keep my abilities a secret as much as possible. I will still show some of them as a sign of trust however some skills have requirements I am not allowed to divulge no matter the circumstances." I reply to the Soutaicho question.

"Very well. From now on, Shion Shirogane will be under the 2nd Division. All are dismissed." Soutaicho booming voice echoes through the room.


End file.
